


Fresh Prince of Pledis

by vitahoshi (osochan)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osochan/pseuds/vitahoshi
Summary: Jihoon doesn't know how any of this happened, really.





	1. The Story About How Jihoon’s Life Got Flip-Turned Upside-Down

**Author's Note:**

> A Soonhoon story with a slight AU twist! I couldn't stop thinking about this idea, so I just had to write it down...  
> I apologize in advance for any errors... I took many liberties with this fic...
> 
> Not exactly sure how this'll play out; guess we'll find out together!
> 
> //
> 
> Chapter summary: Jihoon's future is unraveling before his eyes, but he's uncertain if it's the future he wants.

“Mom!” exclaimed a younger Jihoon, feet thudding loudly as he ran towards his parents. “Mom, Dad! I got an email from one of those entertainment companies! They said they liked my Soundcloud tracks and called me a genius!”

Though a positive reaction is not what he managed to elicit from his parents.

“Jihoon, how do you know it’s not a scam?” his father asked, raising a brow. 

His mother’s reaction was much more irate. “I know I didn’t raise a fool, Jihoon! There’s no way you don’t know it’s a dirty man trying to draw you out.”

Despite flinching at both responses, it wasn’t anything he didn’t expect. Jihoon raised his hands and calmly proceeded. “Well, I video chatted with the representative that sent the--”

“Jihoon?”

“You WHAT--”

“My video wasn’t on, only his! Anyways, we arranged a meeting and he asked that you both be there to negotiate some details of the contract they want me to sign.” He finished with a deep bow, afraid to face the looks on his parents’ faces; he could feel his mother’s daggers pierce the crown of his head.

A deep sigh from his mother prompted him to raise his head. “Jihoon, is this what you want?”

Silence. Was it?

His father broke it. “Well?”

Jihoon wasn’t sure. “I don’t think another opportunity like this will come up again...”

.  
.  
.

“Make sure you call home every night.”

“I will, Mom.”

“If anything happens…”

“I’ll let you know--”

“It’s because you chose this fate for yourself.”

Jihoon, caught off guard, couldn’t help but laugh. “Understood.”

“And I love you.” Jihoon’s mother pulled him into a tight hug as the words left her, holding him there for a moment.

It was hard to hold back tears in this moment, but Jihoon didn’t want a teary parting. “Love you too.”

“Ah, you two. Acting like we’re sending him off forever! It’s just for the summer and he’ll be back in no time.” His father entered with Jihoon’s bags, setting them down with a thud. “Jihoon’s a man, so he’ll be fine. Right?”

“Aish, Jihoon’s still a middle schooler!” rebutted his mother who finally let him go, ruffling his hair as they parted. 

“Right,” came Jihoon’s reply, nose scrunching as his mother messed up his carefully crafted hairdo.

“That’s my son,” replied his father with a grin, pulling Jihoon into a hug of his own. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll miss our Jihoon.”

“Okay, okay you two… I’m going to miss my flight!” Jihoon pried himself from his father’s side and picked up his bags with a smile. He began walking away, but decided he could manage one last farewell. When he turned around he saw his father comforting his mother, who already started to shed a few tears. He had to dry his own eyes first before waving and shouting his last goodbye.

Later on the plane, he let the music from his mp3 player drown out all background noise and allowed himself to reflect. The contract he ended up signing (after a rather long negotiation period) had him over at Pledis Entertainment’s building producing music during school-administered breaks and only then, until he graduated middle school. Therefore after the better part of a year, it would be up to Jihoon whether or not he wanted to continue producing for their company. It felt like for once, his future was clear.

But was it really? Jihoon wasn’t sure if this was what he wanted, wasn’t sure what he truly wanted at all. He felt like it was unfair he had to decide now, when his mind was constantly changing.

In the end, he pressed shuffle until a slow song came up and decided to listen to it on repeat until he fell asleep. 

.  
.  
.

When he arrived, he was promptly greeted and brought to a meeting room with barely enough time to drop his bags off at the room he was given for the time being. The other people present in the meeting room greeted him as well before he was led to a chair. Jihoon sat uncomfortably at the large table, wondering if the next couple months were going to be like this.

“First matter of business: our plans for a new boy band named “Seventeen.” We plan to have the group’s image be one of youthful energy, characterized by its 17 energetic members. Should everything go according to schedule, the first round of auditions will be next month, which leads us to the newest addition to our team...”

Everyone’s eyes then turned to him. Jihoon gulped.

“Jihoon, we plan to have you in charge of producing a good portion of Seventeen’s music. The samples you published online were the type of sound we were looking for.”

Now he couldn’t help but smile bashfully.

“Though you’re quite good at producing already, pretty impressive at your age nonetheless, we’re going to have you accompany our senior producers on projects to better refine your craft.”

Before he knew it he was on his feet, bowing. “Thank you for the opportunity! I’ll work hard at improving upon my skills!”

The room broke out into soft laughter and encouraging smiles.

“We wouldn’t expect any less. Now, onto the second matter of business…”

Jihoon was buzzing with excitement and anticipation; perhaps things would turn out better than he initially thought.

\---

Jihoon found himself at a loss for words. His eyes scanned the document in his hands, acknowledging the words spelled out in tiny font but not exactly reading them. 

How did it come to this?


	2. The Start of How Jihoon Became The Prince of Pledis Entertainment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon meets Soonyoung, among other happenings.

Out of all the things to be rushed to the meeting room for, being asked to sign an idol contract was not one he had in mind. Though Jihoon figured that sometimes reality was more absurd than fiction could ever be.

“Will you consider it?” he was asked.

Jihoon couldn’t read the expression on the executive’s face.

\---

His time at Pledis Entertainment was well spent; not a day went by where they weren’t able to find some kind of task for him to do. Jihoon constantly felt exhausted and wondered if the only reprieve he received were the bathroom breaks he took. However, he wasn’t able to get angry at his situation as he remembered his mother’s words-- he’d brought this upon himself. 

Well, at least he was benefiting from the arrangement! His producing improved at an exponential rate, which pleased the executives greatly. Jihoon’s tracks began to take on a more polished, professional sound and he couldn’t be happier. Though they could still use more work, so he worked himself to the bone. After all, the group was set to debut in the near future-- somewhere around three to four years in the future. It felt like he had a lot of time to refine his producing until the group’s debut, but then he remembered he only worked during his breaks. 

Despite Jihoon’s workaholic tendencies, he was still a child with an urge to explore his surroundings. Sitting down for hours took its toll on his mental state, so occasionally he’d sneak off to the dance rooms to watch trainees practice their routines. Jihoon tried to secretly watch them train at first, but was then discovered early on by a trainee named Seungcheol. Both him and the other trainees found it adorable, so they’d let him in to watch whenever they were able to. 

The way they trained so hard every day sparked some kind of flame in his heart-- their dances looked complicated but fun! So when the coast was clear, he’d turn on the music and attempt to recreate the routine he witnessed earlier. Though much to his chagrin, Jihoon wasn’t able to keep his little escapades under wraps for long as the trainees found out about this too. Seungcheol enjoyed teasing him about it, but many of the trainees didn’t bother him about it. Some of the trainees were kind enough to show him the ropes to certain routines he took a liking to. Jihoon even managed to hit it off with Seungcheol despite the initial teasing since he was more than happy to help Jihoon perfect any moves he was struggling with.

Despite all the frustrating missteps and mistakes, Jihoon found the act of dancing itself to be incredibly enjoyable and invigorating. There was just something about losing yourself to the music… 

.  
.  
.

Auditions day arrived in the blink of an eye, but Jihoon was given the impression that the end of the world had come instead with the frantic activity taking place in the building. He was a little upset that he wouldn’t get to watch all the auditions given that he danced more than he worked last night and had to make up for lost time. Therefore, he got to work the moment he woke up. 

When he managed to reach a good stopping point and headed over to where the auditions were taking place, he wasn’t sure if procrastinating on his work was a blessing in disguise given the number of people that showed up. Jihoon hurried over to the seat reserved for him and waited for the next person to take his spot on the stage.

What followed might have been the dullest couple hours of his life. Jihoon was surprised that so many people chose to sing the same song to him and the panel of judges, and it didn’t help that said song was sung decently half the time. The dance routines were alright, but most were pretty lackluster. He wondered if he could weasel his way out of watching the rest of the auditions because of work-- it wasn’t like they needed him here, all they wanted to know was whether he thought he could work with the auditionee. In the end the decision wasn’t up to him, so why bother?

He was about to get up and leave when another auditionee lumbered in, effectively trapping him in his seat for another couple minutes. (Oh god, here we go again.)

The boy introduced himself as Kim Mingyu, and what followed was the most absurd audition he had witnessed yet. Mingyu was obviously unprepared and when asked to perform, he sang the national anthem and clapped his hands? Jihoon was flabbergasted at the audition, but the judges seemed to be pleased. It was probably because he was good-looking, so Jihoon took this opportunity to excuse himself. The judges seemed to really want him there for some reason so he couldn’t run back to his work and had to make do with a bathroom break.

On his way back, he saw through the window that another audition had already started. Jihoon didn’t want to intrude, so he watched from the window. The person auditioning was currently singing, but he couldn’t pass any judgement since he was outside. However, when he started dancing, Jihoon couldn’t believe what he was seeing-- how could someone move with so much passion, with so much purpose? This boy had to have been born into the world dancing. He found himself rooted to where he stood, heart pounding in his chest.

He was enraptured.

.  
.  
.

On the way back home, at school, and on his way back to work when winter break rolled by, he couldn’t stop thinking about that one guy’s audition. Though his performance was lacking refinement, it was so raw and powerful that he couldn’t help but be moved and inspired. Jihoon felt the need to dance whenever he could: as a way to relieve stress, a way to have fun, to take a break from his responsibilities… 

That boy lit a fire in him that couldn’t be extinguished. Now, if only he had gotten his name…

However, he was pulled out of his thoughts when the staff that greeted him had a rather surprising message for him: that he’d be bunking with four other guys. 

“Since you’re a temporary resident, and we have to house the new trainees longer than your usual stay, we thought having you room with them would be appropriate-- especially since you’ll be producing music for them,” explained the staff member, who then gestured to the four other guys gathered in the room with them. One he immediately recognized to be Seungcheol, the other he recognized was the guy from the weird audition, and there was a new guy he hadn’t seen before.

But then Jihoon saw him: the dancer that captured his gaze and held it in place. 

“Guys, this is Lee Jihoon. As I just said, he’ll be in charge of producing Seventeen’s music in the future.”

Jihoon forced a smile as the guys began to excitedly chatter around him. 

The staff member smiled at them before bowing his head. “Please, treat him well.”

They were all soon led to the room they’d be sharing and were told it didn’t matter who took which bed. As soon as the staff member left the room, a couple of the guys were racing for the top bunk. Jihoon watched in amusement; what was with guys and sleeping on the top bunk?

A soft voice drew his attention towards it. “Hello, Jihoon, was it?” Oh, it was him.

“Yeah? You need something?”

“Oh, no! Just trying to introduce myself since we didn’t get a chance earlier… I’m Kwon Soonyoung-- I’m really excited for the stuff you’ll make for our group!” Soonyoung dipped his head low.

Jihoon chuckled. “You can raise your head… and… I’m excited too? Mostly nervous…” He was about to clarify, but Soonyoung was faster and soon Jihoon found his hands in the other’s.

“You’ll do great! I know you will!” Soonyoung’s expression was so bright and confident that Jihoon couldn’t help but nod. His heart was filled with such warmth in that moment.

“Th-thanks? Thanks,” he replied, strangely at a loss for words.

“Hey, you two! The top bunks are taken!” Jihoon was roughly pulled out of the moment they were sharing by a yell. “So you’ll have to figure out something with the bottom beds!”

“Mingyu, you don’t need to shout. They’re not that far away!” replied a voice near him-- oh, it was just Seungcheol (and that other guy’s name was Mingyu, right, he remembered now). He had a look of defeat on his face as he climbed down from an occupied bunk. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s not your fault?” Jihoon tilted his head, turning his attention back to Soonyoung who had his head down. Did he want the top bunk too?

“But we’ll have to figure out something out with the beds since there are only two bunk beds here… And three of us. Anyways, before those negotiations start, let me give a quick introduction for those of us who have not properly introduced ourselves.” He sent a pointed look to the two who had already fallen asleep on their beds before directing his gaze back to Jihoon and Soonyoung. “I’m still Seungcheol. No worries, nothing changed there. The two guys who made themselves comfortable up there are Mingyu and Wonwoo, Mingyu being the one who just shouted. And it looks like Soonyoung has introduced himself already?” Why was Seungcheol looking at his hands?

Oh. Soonyoung didn’t let go. Ohhh, his cheeks were feeling pretty hot right now.

“Yep! Sure did!” chirped Soonyoung.

Seungcheol let out a good natured laugh and Jihoon wanted the earth to swallow him whole, but was reluctant to pull away. “So, about the beds. We can figure out who shares a bed with who, or I can take the floor?”

Jihoon shook his head. “You can’t take the floor.”

“Then let’s share!” Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon and pulled him over to the beds, finally letting go of his hands afterwards. “Hyung can have the bed against the wall.”

“Sounds good to me. Have anything to say, Jihoon?”

Jihoon didn’t respond and instead lay down, focusing on getting the rest he deserved after a hectic afternoon. This was going to be crazy, wasn’t it?

.  
.  
.

Contrary to what Jihoon initially thought, rooming with the guys was only ever busy in the mornings due to their drastically different schedules. They woke up earlier than Jihoon did and were quite loud in doing so, but nights were typically quiet due to them being in bed before Jihoon got settled in. However, life was hectic everywhere else due to the somewhat apprenticeship he was undergoing, and the boys-- namely Seungcheol and Mingyu-- were keen on bothering him whenever they had free time. Soonyoung would occasionally, shyly pop in to see how he was doing, if he was eating or drinking anything, and Wonwoo would as well, but shier and more rarely than Soonyoung.

Soonyoung… His hands tingled with a fond warmness whenever his thoughts would lead to the boy. The impression Jihoon had gotten was drastically different from what Soonyoung had showed himself to actually be, but Jihoon didn’t mind. Perhaps he should reach out more-- no, his quickening heartbeat had just as quickly shut down the option. As his cheeks grew red, he groaned in annoyance. The myriad visions of Soonyoung, myriad of thoughts concerning him clouded his head with a thick fog.

Jihoon wasn’t going to let himself succumb to aimless daydreaming. He came to Pledis to work, so he picked up a pen and opened his notebook. Perhaps he could spin the dreams into something a little more real… 

\---

“But I was brought on because you wanted a producer for them…” His argument was really weak. 

He knew that, and yet…


End file.
